Lose The Hood
by Winter Legrow
Summary: Stan and Kenny Yaoi. Cartmans being a jerk and chases Stan away when Kenny shows up and the two discover their feelings for each other in many ways.


"Go away Cartman!" yelled Stan as he turned to leave the bus stop. "Faggot, faggot! You're a faggot!" Sang Cartman. Stan stopped and balled his hands into fist. This had been going on since they were small and he figured now that they were teens he would grow up a little, apparently not. "Look fat ass!" he shouted,

"I'm not the faggot! You're the faggot, faggot! You like penis and that makes you a faggot!" yelled Cartman as he slapped Stan across the face. "Fuck you, ass sucker!" Yelled Stan, he could feel tears beginning to burn in his eyes. Before he could begin to cry he turned and marched off. When he was sure he was out of the other boys' line of sight he ran as fast as he could to his house. When he got there the house was empty as his father was at work, his mother was visiting a sister and his Sister was at a friend's house, leaving the house empty. Stan crossed the room and ran up the stairs, when he got to the top he walked as quickly as he could into his room and slammed the door before plopping down on his bed. He curled up on his side and tried not to cry. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine himself else where. Somewhere where Cartman was dead and he could confess.

_I can't help it _he thought to himself _I can't help it that I like guys. I can't help It that I'm in love with Kenny. _ A single tear slide down his cheek and plopped onto the bed. The door opened and there were soft foot steps coming across the room. "Go away." He found himself saying with out even meaning it. The bed springs whined as someone sat right above him. It was silent for a moment. "Who's there?" he finally asked. "It's me." Said Kenny, when they were younger Kenny would wear his hood so tight it was hard to understand him. About the time they turned twelve he got warmer clothes and didn't have to tighten his hood so much anymore, making it a lot easier to understand.

"Stan." Whispered Kenny, Stan could feel him moving. "I guess I'll leave you alone. You probably want to be alone after being ridiculed about being gay. Not that you are." He stayed for a moment, sighed, and went to get up. With out knowing what he was doing he reached out and graved Kenny's wrist. Stan realized what he was doing and let go, hiding his face in the sheets again. "Do you want me to stay, Stan?" asked Kenny, Stan reached out his hand hoping that maybe Kenny would take his hand and sit back down. Much to his joy that's exactly what happened. Kenny sat down on the bed and kept hold off his hand. _I guess no time like the present to tell him I'm crazy over him. I mean as far as I can see there are three out comes. He can accept it but say he's straight, hate me or, _he blushed, _he's gay too and he loves me too. _He smiled and blushed. "Hey Kenny?"

"Yes?"

He breathed deeply and forced the words out. "I….I…. About what Cartman said. It's…. It's true. I am gay." After a moment of quiet Kenny sighed. "Hey Stan?" another moment of quiet "yes Kenny?" Another moment. "I am too." Stan looked up at Kenny "really?" Kenny looked down at him and nodded with a tiny smile on his face. Stan flopped onto his back and sighed loudly. _So I have a chance. _He thought. He lay there; Kenny looked down at the boy, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful.

Stan felt the bed springs move under him. He felt pressure on either side of his head and his waist. He opened his eyes to see Kenny's face a few inches above his, His blonde hair falling down into his eyes.

Stan could feel his cheeks heating. Kenny's eyes silted in a seductive way, his face getting closer to Stan's' slowly. "K…Kenny?" he could feel Kenny's breath on his face, the sweet smell of his breath made Stan lightheaded and his heart beat faster and faster.

"Ken…." Kenny's lips pressed against Stan's and he let out a yelp as Kenny's teeth gently bit his bottom lip. He moved his hand down to Stan's waist and fiddled with the belt buckle. Stan began to kiss back and pulled off Kenny's Jacket, throwing it to the floor. Kenny had gotten the buckle undone and was working on the pants button and zipper when Stan broke their kiss, leaving them both panting and horny. "Kenny before we do anything else I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Do you like me?" Kenny bent down to Stan ear. "No, I love you." He then began to kiss down Stan's neck making him moan. Stan worked his pants off and managed to get Kenny's most the way off. Kenny pulled his pants and shirt off while Stan worked of his jacket. Kenny got back over Stan the exact same way again. "so how do you want to start off, lover boy?" Stan gave him a look as if to say _what the hell are you talking about?_ "Guess we're doing things my way." With that a look slide into Kenny's eyes and he flipped Stan over, getting him as close to on all fours as he could.

"Kenny what are you goin…AH!" cried Stan as Kenny put him lips against Stan's as and began to flick his tongue up and down, gnawing playfully at his friends ass. "Ah! K…Kenny! Oh!" Kenny chuckled playfully. _I know what will really drive him mad._ Thought Kenny, he gave a look up to see Stan pressing his hands against the headboard and arching his back. A gleam crossed Kenny's eyes and he inserted his tongue into his partners' asshole. This caused the smaller boy to squirm with pleasure and moan loudly. Kenny again chuckled and teased him a little longer before tossing the black haired beauty onto his back. Stan looked up at him with wide eyes that slit and a small smile crossed his lips. Kenny bent back over him and hoisted his lovers' hips up to an appropriate level. He tested his lover by using his head and rubbing it slowly around his partner's asshole.

"Kenny!" gasped Stan. "Put it in! I need it!" Kenny laughed softly to himself. "I knew there was a reason I just had to fuck you." He continued to rub until Stan was begging him to put it in. finally he gave in to his partners wishes and the room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and the gasps and heavy breathing of both boys. Stan reached for his own penis but Kenny beat him to it, stoking him member until the precum began to come. "Oh Kenny! Ah ah uh ah!" he gasped, as he came all over his own stomached, Kenny retracted his still hard member and rubbed it gently on Stan's cum soaked body until his own cum mixed with Stan's. He stay over the other boy for a moment gazing into his eyes, he kissed him gently and lovingly on the lips before flopping onto the bed next to him. "Well that was fun." They both stay quiet staring up to the ceiling for a while. "Hey Kenny,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." Kenny smiled and rolled onto his side and gingerly kissed his love on the lips. He graved his hand and sighed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Stan smiled and blushed; they kissed again and fell asleep curled together.


End file.
